The General and the Thief
by purple lolly
Summary: Altair is a gutter thief who looks like Hephaistion, a fact that his adopted father plans to use to topple King Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

The General and the Thief

Chapter one

News of the magician spread through the market square, and the crowd became bigger. It was as if they were hypnotized by the feats that were being performed in front of them, some even believed it was real magic; those people later met strange and unusual deaths. In the crowd the magician's partner moved undetected removing their valuables and putting them in a sack he was carrying. When he was done he whistled to the magician and then he ran back to their secret hideout.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen boys and girls but the show is now over." As he talked he reached into the pouch at his hip and pulled out a small round clay pot which he held behind his back. "I would like to thank you all for coming."

With that he smashed the clay pot onto the floor, where it released a cloud of thick yellow smoke that smelled of rotting eggs. The spell that held the crowd was broke and they began to cough and gag as tears streamed down their faces. The crooked magician used the distraction to flee the scene and by the time the cloud of toxic smoke had disappeared and the crowd found that they had been robbed the magician and his companion were long gone and all that remained was a pile of cloths that the magician had been wearing.

Altair paced the small hideout Danaus was late coming back, what happens if he had been caught. No that was impossible Danaus had his magic to rely on and was always careful. The days steal was on the floor, he kept looking at it every time he walked passed. Altair had always lived on the streets and had to steal to survive until he was adopted by Danaus at the age of twelve, with the help of Danaus magic and his light fingers they became the perfect partners in crime. He paced some more what was keeping his father. Suddenly there were two tugs on the rope followed by one short tug and two fast ones, that meant lower the rope ladder. Altair did so quickly. Danaus scrambled up the rope ladder and at the sight of Altair pulled him into a bear hug and planted a kiss on his lips. Danaus was giddy with glee.

"Altair my son, I have great news." He pulled him down so that they were sat in a natural step and took his hands in his own "and should we be successful we shall live like kings for the rest of our lives."

"What is it?" Altair asked smiling at the thought of leaving this world behind.

"We are going to steal from the king."

Altair's mouth dropped open, stealing from the king was punishable by death and he told Danaus that fact. Danaus laughed and put his hand on Altair's cheek which turned into a forceful chin grip. Danaus tilted his head from side to side then up and down. He was studying him as if he had never seen him before and this was their first meeting. "Yes, yes perfect, he mumbled under his breath "it is uncanny."

"What is?" Altair asked.

The grip loosened from his chin and returned to his cheek "You will be our way in; you will be able to get close to the king."

"I do not understand?

"Come with me and I will show you but wear this."

Danaus presented him with a cloak which he put on. Altair was puzzled when Danaus pulled up the hood and told him to keep covered and close. They headed towards the place along with everyone else it would appear, something was happening. But instead of following the crowd Danaus took an alleyway which brought them at the back of the place.

"Climb up that tree and you will see what I mean."

Altair looked up the tree was right up against the place wall there would be guards watching it."

Danaus must have seen the doubt "Do not worry you will not been seen the cloak will protect you."

So Altair did as he was asked, climbing up the tree and looking into the place grounds. There was some kind of military inspection going on. A small number of Soldiers were presented in front of the King Alexander who he recognized from drawings and market place gossip. But it wasn't Alexander who Altair was looking at; it was the man who followed. His heart stopped and felt his stomach drop. He was staring at himself as if he was looking into a mirror. The only difference was this man was richly dressed and groomed, while he was dressed in more than rags and filth. Alexander turned to his double and said something in his ear which caused them both to laugh, his double nodded and smiled.

Altair now understood what Danaus had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hidden by the cloak Altair set about watching the general whose name they found out was Hephaistion's to learn everything he could. Meanwhile Danaus worked out how they would get to Hephaistion and what to do with him once they had him. He never spoke of the plans until a week before.

"The king is to send his general on a mission, of what importance I do not know."

In front of him Danaus rolled out a hand drawn map and traced a line with his forefinger "He will have to travel by this road and this road only," he moved his finger further along and then stopped in an area that looked like woodland. "It is here that we shall wait."

Altair followed his father's finger carefully "But won't he have an escort of soldiers with him?"

Danaus laughed "No, he travels alone for speed and secrecy." Then he added "Men will always talk once the wine has passed they lips."

Danaus reached over the table to sweep Altair's tangled hair into some kind of order around his face then he rubbed at a little patch of dirty on his face he said "You will make a fine looking general." He sat holding his face between his hands

As he talked Danaus leant in and brushed his lips with a kiss, which started out nice and gently but ended in a rough and brutish manner Danaus' finger digging into the corners of his mouth. Altair thought it was time to share his thoughts and feelings on Danaus' endeavour.

"But where will you been and what happens if they see through the lie."

" Shhhh, my child trust me I have it all planed out."

Altair was stood with the wagon pulled by two chestnut coloured horses hidden in the woods out of sight. He shifted one foot to the other and then back again. Danaus had told him to wait for him to call then he was to bring forth the wagon where they would put in Hephaistion then they would take him to be cared for by a misshaped dwarf and an old crone under lock and key. To make doubly sure that Hephaistion would not be able to return he was to be kept in a docile state with the use of poppy juice and opium. Once his transformation was complete Altair was to return to the palace where he would play his role, if successful he would ask Alexander if he could write to his uncle Danaus welcoming him to the palace for a visit. But Altair was nervous and wanted to see what was happening or rather going to happen once Hephaistion had arrived, he made the choice to defy Danaus' orders and go see for himself. He tied up the horses and keeping low to the ground as he crept towards the road.

From his hideaway Altair could see Danaus who had his back to him. He looked to his left and sure enough there was a lone rider approaching at speed. Danaus had also seen the rider for he stepped out into the middle of the road then in a blink of an eye he disappeared leaving behind a pile of clothes. From the pile out slithered a black viper with red glowing eyes, it settled itself down and waited for the rider to come closer. At the sight of the viper the horse let out a frightened screech and reared up onto its back legs. The rider tried to control his horse but as the viper continued its attack the horse became even more uncontrollable causing it to throw it's rider. The viper returned to the pile of clothes and its human form. Danaus caught the horse as it ran away before leading it over to where the rider lay unconscious. Altair wanted to see if it was Hephaistion so he crept out of his hiding place, just in time to see Danaus pulled down the rider's hood. Altair must have made a noise for Danaus snapped around ready to deal a death below but when he saw that it was Altair he stood down.

" Foolish boy, I told you to wait. Go and get the wagon before someone comes along."

Altair had heard the words but he couldn't stop staring at Hephaistion. Being up the close it was even more frightening at how identical they were, he couldn't understand how and why. Hephaistion was bleeding from the side of his head he laid beside a thick tree root that had broken through the ground in an arch.

"Is he... alive?

Danaus bent down to listen at Hephaistion's mouth.

" Yes, but we must get him in to the wagon before he wakes."

Altair couldn't move he stood staring, only a shove from Danaus made him move. He ran to where he had foolishly left the horses and wagon, thankfully everything was as he had left it and ran back to where Danaus was. Altair held Hephaistion's horse rubbing its down the white stripe while Danaus laid it's rider out inside the wagon.

" Tie the horse to the back of the wagon." Danaus instructed.

There was a little ring at the back which Altair used before sitting at the front with Danaus. Altair looked over his shoulder, they had left nothing behind, for now Hephaistion had simply disappeared.

And so Altair began his transformation into Hephaistion. First he was washed and scrubbed until the water was black by the old crone, and then he was groomed and styled. The worst part was recreating the scars both old and new, the dwarf and the old crone held him down while Danaus cut him, to match Hephaistion's. To give them the old look, Danaus used a little magic.

Danaus had gone through Hephaistion's belongings. There he found the nature of his mission. It was a letter to be given to the satrap, who according to the letter had violated the king's friendship by moving his troops unjust into the king's land. Unless those troops were not removed within the time given Alexander would be forced to move against him. Danaus read and re read the letter and saw that they could use this incident to his advantage and set about writing out a response.

" You are to give this reply to Alexander." He told Altair " You are to tell him that his has no intention of removing his troops and that it is to his understanding that Alexander was going to move against him first therefore he is just protecting his boarders. If Alexander asks you what you thought of the man you are to tell him that you found the Satrap to be quite mad and is prone to listen to gossip and rumour making him unreasonable."

Altair was wearing Hephaistion's riding clothes took the message and returned it to the satchel, which he had been carrying over his shoulders. He was about to reply when there was a groan from the bed. Altair looked over Danaus' shoulder and saw that Hephaisiton was awake and trying to sit up but the old crone was there with a cup wine heavily laced with poppy juice, at first Hephaistion didn't want it and tried to push her away but in his weaken state the old woman managed to overpower the man and force the drink into him. As Hephaisiton fought the effects his eyes darted around the room, then settled on Altair. They went wide with fear and puzzlement before passing out.

Five days later Altair entered the palace as Hephaistion and gave Alexander the message and as predicated Alexander asked the question. Altair repeated what Danaus had told him to repeat word for word, sending Alexander into a violent temper.


	3. Chapter 3

The General and the Thief

Chapter Three

Hephaistion stirred into wakefulness.

He felt sick with dizziness. The room was dark and full of the wispy smoke vapors of sweet yet very heady smelling incense that came from two medium flat terracotta incense burners. Hephaistion wanted to push them away but when he lifted his arm it felt heavy and sluggish so he let it flop back down beside him. It took a few attempts for Hephaistion to sit up from the bed he had been laying on and found that someone had undressed him out of his riding clothes and into a off white robe, strange he didn't own such a garment. His attention then went onto the room, it was bare apart from the bed and the tables which the burners stood on and the only way out seemed to the door. He stood up but found that his legs wouldn't support him and he fell to the floor.

Down here the air was free of the incense and it allowed him a moment of clarity. He had been riding, Alexander had giving him a message to deliver then something had spooked his horse and he had been thrown. After that it was patchy there had been people, he didn't know how many, they swarm in and out of focus and he couldn't understand what they were saying because of the pounding in his head. Then he had the strangest of notions of seeing himself standing in his riding clothes staring back at him with wide terrified eyes then someone had come over to the bed, that's where the memories stopped. Hephaistion knew that he couldn't have seen himself standing with the unknown people, nobody could been in two places at once it must have been a trick of his eyes or a dream one that he must still in it. Hephaistion told himself to wake up but when he remained where he was, he used all of his strength to get back onto his feet he decided to try for the door.

Hepahistion got a lung of the incense smoke making him cough. The room began to take on a new light it become smaller, the walls began to close in Hephaistion stumbled over to what he thought was the door, but very soon he began to feel sleepy and the prospect of rest soon overcame his need to find out what was going on. Hephaistion fought it for as long as possible but it soon won and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. The loud pounding in his head returned and covered his ears in the hope of making it stop, thankfully it did.

"My, what are you doing out of bed."

He looked up and saw that there was two people stood beside him both identical. Hephaistion was finding hard to focus on them and when they came down to his level only one of the people remained, he had been seeing double.

"You have been very ill and need rest." Said the man

Hephaistion felt himself being lifted off the floor and carried the short distance to the bed. He had so many questions that need answering but he couldn't make his mouth work everything came out all garble and slurred.

He tried sitting up but a hand went to his shoulder pushing him backwards.

"Lay down and sleep, all will be well."

He felt a hand brush aside his hair from his face "All will be well." It repeated in a soothing voice over and over. It got inside his head "All will be well Altair."

Hephaistion wanted to asks who Altair was but he was out before the words formed.


	4. Chapter 4

The General and the thief

Chapter 4

After that visit Hephaistion didn't see that man again for a long time but in his confinement time past in a distorted blur and his only companions were an old crone and a dwarf. He would try and talk to them to find out the answers to the questions he had, but all he could manage was slurred and broken sentences. They wore rags of cloth over their mouths as they kept the incense burning and Hephaistion on the edge of unconscious.

When the man finally returned, Hephaistion found it very hard to concentrate on anything and several times the man had to force his wondering gaze onto him. Sitting on the edge of his little cot he grips his chin.

I'm going to tell you a little secret." He said "I have been working with Alexander's enemies, no, no stay with me. They are very angry with the so called king and are more than happy find ways of depo…"

Hephaistion tried to follow the conversation and the man knew this for he suddenly change his attitude.

"Oh why am I telling you all this. You won't be going anywhere; you'll stay here with us.

He stopped talking and leant forward so that he was in Hephaistion's face as he spoke his words brushed his lips "As my little puppet."

Hephaistion felt the man's lips against his own, gently at first then more demanding while his hands slipped inside the robe.

"Ah you are such a pretty thing," the man mused "perhaps I could make some money off you."

He chuckled at his plan.

"Welcome Uncle."

"Hephaistion, my boy it is so good to see you."

Danaus embraced Altair and pulled him close so that he could whisper in his ear before pulling away.

Danaus had arrived in his best clothing and magic had softened up his features. He had presented the long awaited letter from Altair to say that his uncle was invited for a visit to the guards in the guard house. At first there was some confusion until they sent for Hephaistion who was very quick to correct the situation.

Servants were brought forth to deal with the Danaus' belongings and he was taking to a room close to his nephews. Once they had set up Danaus, Altair was quick to dismiss them. "Leave us." He commanded "I want totally privacy."

The servants bowed and left with a "Yes my lord."

Danaus waited "I see you have fitted in nicely, well done my boy."

He flopped down on to a couch and stretched himself out and poured himself some wine, it was nothing like the cheap stuff that comes from the market or the taverns, and it was a rich color full of flavors and body. He put aside the wine for now and continued with his questioning

"Does Alexander believe you are him?"

"Yes." It was a simple replied

"And anyone else?"

"Them to."

"Excellent, come seat beside me and tell me everything."

Danaus listened as Altair told him the life he had masquerading as Hephaistion, how he has the king's ear in personal matters as well as those matters that are in public, things that could be use against Alexander when the time came. He was about to tell him of his plan when the door opened suddenly.

"I told you that…" Altair shouted quickly adopting his Hephaistion persona.

It was Alexander.

"I heard that your uncle had arrived and I came to personally welcome him."

Danaus stood up and without breaking character he bowed "You are too kind your majesty, I am honored by your presences."

"Then I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do therefore you and Hephaistion must dine with me later this evening."

Danaus looked at Altair who looked at him back, to witness everything he had told him made Danaus' heart sing he smiled "We accept your invitation."


	5. Chapter 5

The General and the Thief Chapter 5

"Well that was … pleasant." Said Danaus flopping down and stretching out on a couch in Hephaistion's room. "You played your role better than expected."

He accepted the cup of strong unwatered wine from Altair and took a sip before rolling his eyes in pleasure he could get use to this life.

Altair perched on the edge of the couch with his hands in his lap.

"What do we do now?" he asked

"We wait."

Altair looked at his father he was puzzled it wasn't like Danaus to wait for anything.

"For what?" he asked

"For the satrap's army to come and pound down the gates."

He took another drink and again out a groan of happiness then he put down the cup and swung his legs back onto the floor and opened his arms for Altair to come to him, Altair accepted the embrace. "Oh my dear Altair has no fear, all will be well until then we must play our roles and talk now more of things to come our plans might be found out."

"I understand." Altair replied

Danaus pulled away and held him by the shoulders peering into his face before reaching up to push a strand of hair behind his ears. "Come now nephew show me to my room."

Altair stood up straight "Of course uncle this way."

When Altair returned to his room he found Alexander waiting for him. Even now it filled him with dread and fear in case Alexander saw through his disguise.

"Is our guest settled?" He asked

"Yes, he replied "My uncle." It felt strange saying those words "My uncle is grateful for your hospitality."

"I must admit." Said Alexander sitting down in the same spot that Danaus had previously been sitting in. "I thought I knew all of your family members, but I find this uncle very interesting."

Altair had to think of something "He doesn't travel well, so he doesn't get out much."

He was saved by one of Hephaistion's pages entering.

"I did not send for you." He said

"I know my lord but there is a messenger for the king, he has important news."

Despite being in another person room Alexander could invite in anyone he wanted.

"Send him in."

The page waved in the messenger who was dusted and muddy from the road. He was also out of breath and had a hard time talking.

"Here." Said Alexander handing him the same wine cup that Danaus had drank out of. Once he had several gulps the messenger delivered his message.

"My lord I come with news that an army is heading in this direction and they are fully armed."

Alexander looked at Altair then back to the messenger "An army, whose."

"The Satraps sire."

Alexander began to shake then began to tremble with rage followed by a lot of cursing a swearing. Altair knew that as Hephaistion it was up to him to try and calm the king down so he put a hand on Alexander's shoulder and as quickly as the temper arrived it was quick to disappear. Alexander stood up straighter and let out a breath.

" I should have seen this coming sooner," he said addressing nobody but everyone then he turned to the messenger "Return to your company and follow the army report back with any developments. He then turned to Hephaistion's page "Summon my war council."

The page and the messenger left at the same time but went their separate ways.

"I should have seen this coming." Alexander said again "You were right I should have acted sooner."

"I don't follow."

" You warned me about the Satrap before I sent you on that mission."

Altair smiled inwards nobody had told him he was right before.


	6. Chapter 6

Hephaistion heard the door go and felt people in the room with him.

"Pretty thing kept just for exclusive people like yourself."

He knew that they were talking about him but he just laid there in his drugged stupor.

"Does it do much?"

The old crone laughed "Come on up." She jabbed at him with her hand " Up, up, up."

He pushed himself into some sort of sitting position as he did so the left shoulder of his robe slid down into the bend of his arm he just left it.

"See just tell him what you want to do and I'll do it." Then she added " So are you going to stick him or what."

There was a moment pause " How much?"

"300."

There was a laugh " Too much."

" 250 then."

"100."

It was the old crone turn to laugh " Too low."

Hephaistion felt her cold hands on his face holding his head up by his chin forcing him to look at the other person " Give me 200 and you have gotten yourself a deal." She said stroking the side of his face with her fingertips.

"Ok done."

The old crone let go of Hephaistion and let him curl back up on the bed. "Just be careful with him."

Hephaistion heard the door closed and locked. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him.

The man was a general in the satrap's army. He had been given his orders that they were to move against the one claiming to be there king so being his last nights of freedom he decided to go out eat, drink and be very merry. He ate good food and drank the best wines and soon he became very horny. He stumbled into the nearest brothel and demanded that the old crone who he assumed he ran the place show him her finest goods.

But as every single one of the old crone's boys, girls, men and woman were paraded in front of him he saw that they were all well used and not what he was after and every quickly his urge began to ebb. Seeing that she was about to lose a rich and highly valued customer she leant over and whispered in his ear.

"There is one more, a rare gem who we keep locked away and is for those who are willing to pay only."

The general looked at the old crone and smiled "I want to see."

After his visit the all the general thought about was the man. Yes he had been used but he had been used with care and had been well taken care of, made him think that he was something more than a back street whore. He became obsessed by the need to own such a beautiful thing, he had to buy him from the old crone, make her an offer that she could hardly refuse.

What then, he would take him on campaign keep him in his drugged stupor tied up in his tent to stop him wondering away then after a hard days fighting he could find peace within that body. He only had so much coin on him he would need help with the rest so being close to the Satrap he went to him for help.

Naturally the Satrap laughed.

"If he is as handsome as you say he is, I hope you are going to share."

The General didn't want to share but if the Satrap was to given him the funds he would have to agree.

"Of course."

The Satrap leant back in his chair and waved his hand "Then take what you need."

Pleased the General didn't just take gold and silver but also rings, necklaces and bracelets as well as gems and pearls. He returned to the brothel in all of his finery and presented the old crone and the dwarf with his offer. At the sight of all that free wealth the old crone and the dwarf looked at each other with glee.

" Yes, yes here take him." Said the old crone handing him the key. "Take everything."


	7. Chapter 7

The General and the Thief chapter 7

The old crone flew through the air and landed in a heap in the floor. She was bleeding from a cut to the forehead. Danaus stood towering over her; he was in a violent temper.

The old crone's companion huddled in the corner while Danaus overturned a table.

He had come to check on Hephaistion only to find the old crone and the dwarf laughing and drinking as they sat in a pile of gold and silver surrounding by other riches. They were so giddy with glee and drink that Danaus couldn't get a word out of either of them but as he listened to their gibberish he began to realize where the riches had come from.

He turned on his heels and ran towards the room where they had kept door opened in his hand when is shouldn't have, as he stood in the doorway all that was left was Hephaistion imprint on the crumpled covers and the burners were gone but there was a faint whiff of opium still in the air. His vision began to tunnel and he saw red. He let out a cry of rage and ran back to where the old crone and the dwarf were. They jumped when Danaus entered the room panting with rage.

"Where- is – he!" He asked through clenched teeth

"The man took him." the old crone said "He gave us all this." She swept her hand around her new belongings and then fell about laughing.

"What man?"

"Someone… important."She laughed again "Someone more important than you'll ever be."

Danaus flung himself at the old crone grabbing her by the throat and pushing his face into hers so that every time he talked he spat in her face. "I told you not to keep him locked away not sell him." He gave her a slap "I'm going to bury you in those new riches." He hissed

Danaus stepped out of the brothel. Before he had killed everyone inside he managed to find out that a solider had purchased Hephaistion, judging by the wealth he had bestowed on the two misfortunates he must be a high ranking officer. He also found at that he had taken Hephaistion on campaign. The only army he knew that was on the march was…He let out another angry cry Hephaistion was somewhere with the Satraps army and heading straight back to Alexander. He would have to get to him first before his plans came undone. He waved his hand in the direction of the brothel using his magic to start a small fire. By the time the fire spread Danaus was long gone.

The general secured his new captive to his pallet, pulling the rope so tight that it cut into the flesh around the wrists. His captive hardly filched, the general reached down to brush tangled hair out of his face he was sleeping soundly, the effects of the powerful sleeping draught they had forced into him before he had taken him away. He had tried keeping his captive a secret for as long as possible but he had been told that Alexander's army was moving against them he was told that he would have to join his company as soon as his business at the brothel was conclude. He had rode into camp with his prize slung over his horse, much to his companies curiosity. He ignored their questions and calls to share as he calmly he rode his horse right up to his tent. He dismounted and untied his captive before slinging him over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. Once secure the general returned to his horse for the bag containing everything he needed to keep his captive drugged and docile before calling for someone to see to his horse. Back inside the tent he set up the burners close to his prize but didn't light any of them instead choosing the pouch containing the tiny herbal pellets. He took one out and considered using it now, he looked at his sleeping captive and decided that he had enough for now so he put it back into the pouch and fastened it to his belt. He had hoped to have some time with his new toy before he was summoned to war but alas it was not to be. The news came that Alexander's army was within sight and that it was time to face him in battle.


	8. Chapter 8

The General and the Thief Chapter Eight

Altair set aside Hephaistion's horse in Hephaistion's amour. He was next to Alexander and his horse Bucephalus. They were staring out at the army before them and Altair's heart was pounding hard against his chest, he had never seen an army that big before. Danaus had paid him a visit the night before, he had been so angry that Altair had to calm him down the only way he knew how to by offering himself to Danaus. Finally he gave in and soon he was calm enough to tell Altair what was troubling him. Hephaistion had been taken away from them and was somewhere in the camp before them. Altair was to hunt him down and kill him then upon his return they would make the final move against Alexander. In return Danaus promised to use his magic and keep him safe and unhurt throughout the upcoming battle. Altair had no choice to agree.

Alexander was unfazed by the sight before him; he puffed himself before nudging Bucephalus forward to address his troops.

Altair had seen people die from stab wounds, murders happened most nights on the streets where he grown up and then Danaus came and took him away from all that, though he wasn't free of it entirely. But he had never actually done any killing, till now. Danaus had given him a bloodlust that scared Altair but when He had questioned Danaus, he got angry saying that he wouldn't want their plans to fail because he made Hephaistion a coward. They pushed on and soon the battle tipped into Alexander's favor, there was no coming back for the Satrap.

Alexander had insisted that only the woman and children should be taken and sold as slaves, the men and the satrap should be put death as punishment for the satraps' defiance. This was what Alexander told the satrap when he was finally caught and taken from the battle and presented before the king before being executed on the spot.

Alexander's army moved through the abandoned camp searching for spoils of war. Altair slipped away from the group and went looking for Hephaistion. He found woman and children but he simply left them for someone else, he ignored the personal treasures his goal was to please Danaus.

He was stopped By Alexander.

"Here you are, I have been looking for you."

Altair smiled " I have been busy."

Altair could understand why Alexander was looking at him up and down then at his feet. One eyebrow went up in amusing.

"You have no spoils?"

Ah so that was what Alexander thought he was up to Altair smiled " No not yet I was waiting for the men to have first pick, after all if it hadn't been for them we would not have won the day."

Alexander nodded in approval " Yes that is true but," he came to stand next to Altair in order to drape an arm around his shoulders and began to walk making Altair walk with him "let us go and have a look anyway to see what is left for us."

Sometime later two brothers Deon and Gelo came across the spot when Alexander had caught up with Altair. They each had sacks full of things they had took from the enemy, but still they wanted more.

" Let's check in here." Said the oldest Deon " It looks like general's tent."

Pushing side the tent flaps they entered carrying their horde with them. Upon entering the tent the strong smell of incense caught them in the back of their throats making them cough.

"What is that smell." The younger Gelo asked putting his hand over his mouth.

His brother sniffed the air " its opium." He said pulling a fancy scarf from his horde to cover his mouth he told his brother to do the same.

" How do you know that?" Gelo asked though muffled through his mouth covering.

" I've smelt it before, once in a temple treating the sick and wounded, they were using it as a drug to keep them sedated."

" Then in that case let's get what we came for and then get out." His younger brother suggested

He was about to go further into the tent when suddenly Deon stopped him again, this time putting a hand on his arm and pulling him back. He was looking at something further in the tent.

" There is someone in here." He reached down for the dagger down at his hip and drew it out.

Gelo turned to look at where his brother was looking but couldn't see " Where?" he asked

" On the bed."

Gelo looked again, now he saw it the shape of a figure thinking it was one of their own he called out" Hey you alright."

The figure didn't move so Gelo called out again adding a little humor " Had a little too much unwatered wine have you."

Only a cuff to the arm from Deon made him stop.

" Shah,." He warned " It might be one of… them."

He said the last part with a touch of venom which made Gelo mood changed instead of his dagger he drew his sword.

"Alexander said no prisoners."

" Right." His brother agreed

Deon tiptoed to one side of the pallet so that he was approaching the figure from the front while Gelo moved in position attacking from the back. They move silently towards the pallet ready to attack but when they got close the pair stopped in puzzlement.

"What in Hades." Deon curse looking up at his brother then back down to the figure

The figure was tied front first to the headboard of the pallet so tight the rope left marks in the skin.. The mass of long tangled and filthy hair suggested it was a woman. That would explain why the tent was polluted with opium, whoever she had belong to, they didn't want her running away so they drugged her until they got back, only they won't be coming back. At that though the two brothers looked up at each other with glee, they hadn't been with a woman for such a long time.

"I can't wait." Gelo begged " Let me go first." He reached down with his free hand to rub at himself through the fabric of his clothing.

" Fine."

Gelo began to free himself and move closer to the pallet, he was about to climb on top when suddenly Deon stopped him.

" Wait." He said.

This made Gelo angry " No, You said I could go first."

" It's not that, look at the rest ."

Gelo looked, the rest of the figure was a dirty and grimy as the hair was, they were wearing a robe that had fallen open reviling the body of a man, which was withered with malnutrition.

Gelo jumped back and covered himself up " You knew!" he shirked thinking this was a game played by his brother.

"Be quiet." His brother snapped and Gelo went quiet.

Deon put up his dagger with his right hand and reach down to brush away the hair with his left.

He nearly dropped his dagger. Looking at his brother with wide saucer eyes.

" Go and get somebody." He managed to stammer out

" Who shall I get?" Gelo asked puzzled as to why his brother had suddenly become so flushed

" I don't know." Deon snapped " Just do it and be quick about it."

Gelo ran out of the tent and returned a short time later with General Ptolemy and Cassander. Deon had pacing in front of the pallet he couldn't explain what he was seeing so he moved away from the figure.

" What is the meaning of this?" Ptolemy demanded from Deon " Your brother was babbling about some prisoner."

" Yes sir, indeed."

"Remember what Alexander said

" Yes sir, I do sir, but not this one, I can't explain." He spoke rapidly.

"Well then spit it out man." Chipped in Cassander

"You should have a look for yourselves sir."

Deon pointed to the pallet and Cassander and Ptolemy looked at each puzzled before going over.

From where they were standing Deon and Gelo could see the same look of shock horror on the faces of two men who don't normally do shock horror.

" You have a dagger?" Ptolemy address them

" Yes sir." Deon replied

" Then cut him free and bring him with us."


	9. Chapter 9

The General and the Thief Chapter Nine

For the first time in a long time Hephaistion was aware. He was aware of his surroundings and of himself; he also found that there were gaps in his memory like everything was still far away like a dream.

He came to in a prison cell, his panic shouting and screaming brought men who screamed and shouted at him, they pinned him down before binding his wrists and ankles together and stuffed a gag in his mouth. They left him with his own thoughts who was he, where had he come from and where was he going. The men returned and unbound his ankles so that they could half dragged and half carry him in front of the blonde man.

Hephaistion may have not known who he was but he knew royalty when he saw it. He was presented before the king and the court, he flinched at their scrutiny.

The blonde man glared at him from his throne. He sat lightly drumming the fingers of both hands on the armrests deep in thought. Suddenly he leapt out of the throne and stood in front of Hephaistion where he began to circle with hands on his hips. He did this a few times but when he returned to the front he grabbed hold of Hephaistion's chin digging his fingers into the side of his jaw using the grip to turn his head from side to side and up and down.

"Uncanny," he mumbled under his breath "Very uncanny."

Then he finally addressed Hephaistion "Who are you?" Peering into his face.

Hephaistion opened his mouth but no sound came out except for a horse croak. He felt hemmed in, there was sweat on his brow rolling down his back yet he trembled with cold.

"Speak!" the blonde man demanded pushing his face further into Hephaistion's "Who are you."

Hephaistion saw movement over the shoulder of the blonde man. A new person had entered the room and went to stand next to the vacant throne. Hephaistion froze in puzzlement and fear at his double dressed in court finery, Hephaistion found it all overwhelming and he fainted.

Alexander stared at the man laid out cold on the floor. He turned to look over his shoulder at what had caught the other man attention; it was his Hephaistion even though he had told him to stay way until he found out who this person was.

"Perhaps he is still working the drugs out of his system my lord."

He was joined by Ptolemy.

"Perhaps." Alexander said crouching so that he could brush the fallen hair from the man's face, even unconscious the resemblance was uncanny "We shall try again in a few days."

He stood up and nodded to the guards standing by to return him to the cell. As they were leaving Alexander called to them stopping them.

"Wait."

"Put him somewhere my comfortable, have him washed and if possible feed but make sure he is secure."

The guards looked at the court; they were as puzzled as they were. They simply dipped their heads "Yes my Lord." They replied and went to carry out the order.

Ptolemy stepped closer to Alexander so that they could not be heard by the others "Why the kindest?"

Before replying Alexander quickly glanced over his shoulder at his Hephaistion who was just as shocked at being confronted with his mirror image as the other had been, he looked around the room before leaving; he hadn't noticed that Alexander had been watching him.

"Whoever he is he has suffered enough," he said returning his attention back to Ptolemy "Then through our kindness we may get our answers."


	10. Chapter 10

The General and the Thief Chapter 10

Danaus entered the room in which unbeknown to Alexander the real Hephaistion had been taken. Hephaistion had ignored everything that had been set out of him instead he had chosen the bed. He still wore the clothes that they had put him in and was still dirty from the experience.

Danaus stood beside the bed watching Hephaistion sleep; it was the sleep of the truly exhausted. Hephaistion stirred and began to open his eyes. Danaus pounced on him before he was fully awake, dagger to throat hand over mouth.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet. You still have your uses."

He jabbed the knife a little closer to Hephaistion's flesh "Nod if you understand." He felt the nod and pushed his face into Hephaistion's.

"Now then when Alexander comes in you are to tell him your name is Altair and that you are nothing more than a common gutter rat."

As he spoke he pushed his mind into Hephaistion's and the confused look that Hephaistion had been wearing disappeared and was replaced with sureness.

As predicated Alexander came into the room alone. He paused at the door when he saw Danaus. Using slight of hand Danaus hid the dagger from where it had come from.

"I was passing and I heard a noise coming from the room." Explained Danaus "I was checking to see if our guest was alight."

Alexander looked passed him towards the real Hephaistion. He seemed to thinking out his answer that won't offend the uncle of his closest companion.

"Thank you noble sir, but I shall like to speak to our guest alone."

Showing fake concern "Alone! Sire is that wise?" Danaus asked.

"Yes I am sure, Thank you Danaus." Alexander replied suggesting it was Danaus time to go.

Danaus bowed to the king and left stopping at the door hoping to hear something. But alas it wasn't to be so he went to find Altair.

Hephaistion was sat hunched up as he watched and listened to the exchange between the two men, they were talking about him. Before he chance to process anything he found himself alone with the man who he had been brought before, the man was the king. The king reached over and poured himself a cup of wine from a nearby jug. But instead of drinking it himself he gave it to Hephaistion. Hephaistion held the cup in both trembling hands and drank in all down. He winced as it went down; it felt like it was burning his throat.

"Thank you." He said finally finding his voice, such a long time since he had talked to anybody.

Alexander sat down and stared at him before speaking.

"It is uncanny at how much you look like my Hephaistion." He said cocking his head to one side then back up right "Do you at least have a name."

As instructed Hephaistion repeated everything he had been told, mainly because he didn't know anything else. "My name is Altair I am nothing more than a gutter rat."

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. So Altair how did you come to be in the company of my enemies?" Alexander asked

"I don't remember." Hephaistion said faintly and honestly

"Then what do you remember?"

Hephaistion searched through his memories trying to find something to fix onto but found nothing, it was all blank. But then came images. They were very faint like Hephaistion wasn't sure where they had come. He looked at Alexander frowning slightly.

"I remember people." He said


	11. Chapter 11

The General and the thief Chapter 11.

Altair stood before Danaus dressed in the same rags as Hephaistion. Danaus nodded with approval.

"Perfect Perfect."

He then stood up and went over to his cloth chest and reached in pushing aside the items until his hands found the small box at the bottom. He took it over to Altair.

"Now wait until the king is asleep and then plunge this dagger into his heart."

He lifted up the lid. Nestled in a bed of red velvet was a peal handle dagger. Altair made a grab for it but Danaus pulled it away "Careful the blade is laced with poison."

He placed the box on the table so that he could carefully lift the dagger out of its home and gently placed it into Altair's hand. Altair just stared at it wide eyed.

"What about the royal body guards?" he asked

"I shall take of them, don't you worry." Danaus replied

He took the dagger of his young charge and returned it to the box until it was needed.

"And Hephaistion?"

Danaus smiled and put his hands on Altair's shoulders "Don't you worry about him either. But remember you must been seen by someone for our plan to work."

Danaus approached the royal bodyguards with smiles carrying a jug of wine that was laced with a powerful sleeping draught and two cups. He had already gotten past the first set of guards in the same fashion but he knew that being so close to the king that these two would not be so easily swayed. The plan was to namedrop.

"Who goes there?" Asked on.

"Danaus. Uncle to Hephaistion and I come bearing a gift."

"What sort gift?"

Danaus looked down at the jug he was holding "Refreshment."

"From who?"

"Hephaistion."

"I'm sorry my lord but Lord Hephaistion knows that we can't accept anything whilst on duty."

"But of course. I shall return it at once with the message that you thought that the kings most loyal of companions and love would want to do harm to the king."

Danaus saw the flicker of doubt on the body guards faces as he turned away from them. Hopefully they knew that to refuse a gift from Hephaistion however small was alike to refusing a gift from the king himself.

"Wait!"

Danaus turned keeping his face natural "Yes."

"If it comes from Hephaistion then we would be more than happy to accept." Said one while the other one agreed. Danaus poured two cups.

Danaus poked the sleeping body guards with the tip of his toe.

"You can come out now." He said

Altair shuffled forward the dagger in his hand.

"Remember the plan." Danaus whispered as he pushed Altair forward.

"Where will you be?" Altair asked

"I'm going to look in on Hephaistion."

Their plan relied on timing and speed. Altair returned bloody and somewhat shelled shocked. Danaus was ready with a bath. He scrubbed Altair clean and dressed him in clean clothes.

"Get into bed and stay there till I come back." He said as he picked up the bloody robe and knife still treating it as if there was poison on the blade.

"Why where are you going?"

"To place these where people will find them." Danaus replied.

He moved quickly before towards Hephaistion's room and slipped in. Hephaistion was still sleeping. He bundled the knife and robe together and put them under the bed before making his exit. He returned to Altair and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Altair's hand in his own "Now we wait."

Danaus woke to the sound of chaos and then a bell started to ring out. He knew that was his queue to return to Altair. He entered Hephaistion's old room to find Altair sitting up in bed playing the grieving companion surrounded by Alexander's other companions.

"What has happened?" he asked faking concern.

"Uncle." Altair said finally getting up "There has been a terrible miscounted…. The king." Has voice faulted "The king is dead."

NOTE : Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update anything I got sidetrack by other things . I decided to write some of my dreams from my dream diary and turned them into proper stories. I got so involved in doing that all other stories got suspended.


End file.
